


"we thought you knew!"

by eating_custardinbed



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Husbands, Bisexual Disasters, Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, everyone else is just stupid okay, kind of, request, set in season one, we're gonna conveniently ignore that Wilson was technically married here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: Nobody was ever really sure what was going on between House and Wilson.The Ducklings are blind, Cuddy is delighted about how this will look for the hospital, Wilson just wants a break and House is enjoying it all far too much
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	"we thought you knew!"

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou to the wonderful @maximilianthequeer over on tumblr who requested this gem!! it's such a wonderful concept and one that definitely makes me giggle. i really hope you enjoy this!!! set in s1 for baby bisexual disaster husbands, and in this universe wilson and julie divorce early on

Nobody was ever really sure what was going on between House and Wilson. It was one of the great mysteries that seemed to plague Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, along with what the morgue cleaner's name and what was actually in the meatloaf in the cafeteria. Wilson had been at the hospital for far longer than House, and the tales of his divorces and the string of ex-wives were ones that regularly went through the nurses' rumour mill. The oncology doctors, too, would gossip about it when they knew their boss was busy, often being joined by House's three fellows. Stories of soft touches, small shared smiles and badly hidden flirting were shared, picked apart and puzzled over. 

Recently, though, the rumour mills had had _quite_ the fuel. According to Brown in oncology, Wilson's third divorce was nearing being finalised (he'd had to cover a patient for his boss whilst said boss was in divorce court), and all three of the fellows were adamant that something was going on with House. He was being _nice_ , they said. Taking cases without too much complaint, not calling Chase an idiot more than twice per differential, letting them actually leave so they could sleep... It was very strange, and everybody was having a field day with it.

"Really, though, is Wilson even gay?" Lily, one of the paediatric nurses, said as she nursed a coffee. "From what I've heard he's Mr Panty Peeler."

"House started that rumour," Brenda the head nurse remarked. 

"Anyway, have you even _seen_ Wilson? Or talked to him for more than two minutes?" Nancy, Brenda's right-hand woman, added. "The man irons his ties. His _ties_."

"Doesn't mean he's gay," Lily replied. Both Brenda and Nancy fixed her with a look, and she burst out laughing. 

"I'm sorry, but there has to be more than friendship with him and House," Nancy said. Brenda nodded in agreement. "I've never seen anything like it! The way they look at each other..."

"And nobody would've put up with House for this long if they weren't in love with him," Brenda muttered. 

Lily laughed so hard that coffee came out of her nose. 

At the same time as this conversation, over in the diagnostics department House was sorting through the stack of files on the conference room table looking for his next case. As per usual he had his feet up on the desk, and he sighed as he threw another file to the floor. 

"You've got gum on the bottom of your shoe," Wilson said. 

House moved his file to look at his partner. Wilson was sitting at the end of conference room table, elbows on the table as he pretended to be reading an oncology journal. He was badly concealing a smile, and when he saw House looking he moved the journal up to hide his face. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Stop saying stupid things," House shot back. He threw a file at Wilson, who didn't manage to catch it and proceeded to fumble with it for a good thirty seconds (providing the diagnostician with a bit of much-needed entertainment) before finally getting a hold of it and setting it on the desk. "I know gays can't catch, but seriously?"

"You can't just keep chucking cases away," Wilson said, ignoring his boyfriend's jab at him. He put his journal down, picking up his coffee and taking a sip as he arched an eyebrow and gestured at the steadily growing pile of case files on the floor. "How many of those did you actually read?"

"They're all _boring_ ," House muttered. Wilson rolled his eyes. 

"Pick a case," he said pointedly. "Please. I have to live with you and you're slightly more bearable when you have a case."

There was a pause. 

"Fine," House grumbled. Wilson smiled at him before picking his journal back up and going back to pretending to read it whilst actually watching House over the edge of it. 

Before House could pick any of the files up off the floor, though, the ducklings rushed into the office. They looked almost excited, and Cameron was clutching a case file to her chest. 

"Nineteen year old girl with green sweat--" she started excitedly. 

"Chromhidrosis," House replied without even looking at her. "Give her botox in the affected areas, and try harder next time." He accompanied this with a withering look. 

"Why's Wilson here?" Chase asked. 

"None of your business, Wombat."

Wilson shrugged a little and took a sip of coffee. 

"Aren't any of these important?" Foreman said, stooping down to pick up the discarded files. House snorted and waved a hand dismissively. 

"Right, I need to go," Wilson announced for no particular reason. He chuckled and looked between the fellows as he said, "I would stay longer but Her Majesty" (at this point Cameron's shoulders sagged a little, and Chase and Foreman exchanged a look) "made a reservation without telling me, so I need to get my rounds done." He got up, tucking his journal under her arm as he grabbed his coffee and came forward. He stopped as he reached House's seat. "I'll bring you coffee later. Try not to piss anyone off too much."

Then, much to all of the fellows' shock, Wilson leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to House's lips. As they broke apart, they both turned to look at the fellows, all of whom had their mouths hanging open. 

"What?" House said. 

"You... you two..." Chase stammered. Foreman looked between the two of them, and Cameron was just _staring_. 

"We thought you knew," Wilson said. 

"How would we _know_!?" Foreman exclaimed. The oncologist shrugged a little, and House smirked. 

"Honestly, the three of you are supposed to be _clever_ ," he sneered. He turned back to Wilson. "Coffee. I expect you at eleven a.m sharp."

Wilson chuckled, kissed his boyfriend on the cheek again, and left, leaving the ducklings to pounce on their boss and ask a billion questions. 

***

Over the next few weeks, House and Wilson found themselves hounded with an immeasurable amount of questions from everybody at the hospital. Cuddy pulled them into her office on the third day, congratulating them before chewing them out for not going to HR and forcing them into attending a fundraiser as the "poster gay couple" which would apparently improve the hospital's inclusive appearance. Wilson, ever the trusting type, believed her and managed to sweet-talk House into attending. 

The night, however, was worse than either of them had expected, and considering House considered fundraisers to be the fruit of the devil that was pretty bad. 

"Fifteen," House proclaimed. They were standing in the corner of the room in itchy tuxedos, clutching drinks close to them. House was pointing at somebody Wilson couldn't quite see with what the diagnostician referred to as his _show cane_. "That's fifteen people who've given us dirty looks."

"Just ignore them," Wilson mumbled. He bent his head, trying to ignore everything that was going on. 

"I don't care," House said. 

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's the fact they're giving _you_ dirty looks."

Wilson turned to look at his boyfriend in confusion. He opened his mouth to say something, but didn't seem to be able to figure out what to say and shook his head. He glanced over the room in order to distract himself, and made the fatal mistake of making eye contact with Cuddy. Grabbing a benefactor's arm, she gestured them over. Reluctantly Wilson nodded, taking House's arm and guiding him over before he could argue. 

"Norman, this is Dr Wilson and Dr House," Cuddy said as they reached them. Wilson bit back a groan as he noticed that the benefactor was a rather old and wiry looking man. 

"These the gays?" Norman asked brashly. Cuddy's cheeks flushed and she nodded. House gave her his best death glare. Wilson smiled awkwardly. "How do you do, lads? I was wondering when Lisa would introduce you to me!" 

"Oh, Norman!" Wilson said, a smile on his face. He'd finally remembered who the man was. "I'm sorry, I didn't recognise you for a moment." He turned to House. "This is Norman, the benefactor who gave the money for the oncology department to get a new scanner, remember?"

"You tell me so many things, how do you expect me to remember?" House muttered. Wilson rolled his eyes and turned back to Norman, immediately striking up a conversation with him. 

House proceeded to act like a petulant child forced to wait whilst their parent made conversation with a friend. He sighed, he tapped his foot, he pretended to shoot people with his cane. As he glanced at Wilson, who was still deep in conversation with Norman, an idea struck him. Smirking, he reached over and slipping his hand into the back pocket of Wilson's trousers. 

Wilson's reaction was instant. He didn't exactly move as such, but House noticed his eyes widen a little and his eyes slide slightly over to where he was standing. In response, he gave him a smile which said _not ignoring me now, are you_? Wilson gave Norman a polite smile, said he had to go and dragged House out of the party into the clinic and a disused exam room. 

"You're an ass," he said before kissing him softly. 

"You're _so_ predictable," House said. Wilson chuckled, shaking his head as he let House push him against the wall. They kissed again, soft and slow and deep. House smiled against his boyfriend's lips. "Now lock that door and I'll--"

Then the door opened and Cuddy poked her head round it. She looked over them, their legs half entangled, their shirts a little rumpled and their lips still close. Her eyes widened. "You can't throw a party and expect people not to hook up!" House exclaimed.

Cuddy shut the door, and House wasted no time in kissing Wilson again.

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for reading!! I really hope you all enjoyed this, and please leave a comment letting me know what you thought! if you want to request a fic from me, head over to my tumblr @thatludicrousdisplay and drop me an ask.
> 
> stay safe and happy, y'all xx


End file.
